What they say
by Maia May
Summary: In einer stürmischen Nacht bekommt Severus Snape Besuch... Slash


Disclaimer: Alles hier gehört Joanne K. Rowling, das Gedicht am Ende gehört Erich Fried und ich habe mir beides nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser kleinen Geschichte.

Warnings: Slash, OOC (ließ sich leider nicht vermeiden /sigh/), und gegen Ende wird's wohl leicht schnulzig, aber Koko hat's eben gefallen /smile/

Widmung: 

Für Koko, weil sie immer alles liest, was ich ihr zuschicke. Bist ein Schatz! Danke für alles!/knuddäll/

Ich hoffe, ihr habt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Alles Liebe,

Maia

OoOoO

**What they say**

Sie sagen, deine Haut sei weich und zart, wie die eines kleinen Kindes.

Sie sagen, deine Wimpern seien dunkel und lang, wie die eines Mädchens.

Sie sagen, deine Augen seien unergründlich wie die See und ebenso stürmisch.

Sie sagen, deine Gesichtszüge seien klassisch wie die antiker griechischer Statuen.

Sie sagen, deine Lippen seien sanft und ihre Berührungen flüchtig wie ein Lufthauch.

Sie sagen, deine Finger seien schlank und wie geschaffen dafür, Körper zu liebkosen.

Sie sagen, deine Haare seien wie flüssiges Gold und Silber und weicher, als man denken würde.

Sie sagen, deine Stimme könne alles sein: verführerisch und spöttisch, fröhlich und verzweifelt.

Sie sagen, du seiest kalt wie ewiges Eis, unfähig zu glühen oder zu schmelzen.

Sie sagen, du seiest stolz und anmaßend, wie deine ganze Familie.

Sie sagen, du seiest berechnet und stets darauf bedacht, zu deinem eigenen Vorteil zu handeln.

Sie sagen, du seiest voller Hass und Neid, weil du keine Liebe mehr empfinden kannst.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, wie du bist.

OoOoO

Wenn die Flammen in meinem Kamin unruhig zu flackern beginnen, wenn draußen bereits die Dunkelheit herrscht und ein kalter Wind durch die Baumwipfel streift, wenn ich ohne Grund bereit bin, irgendwelche (wohlgemerkt gutgeschriebenen) Schüleraufsätze zu zerreißen, wenn alles an mir kribbelt und innerlich so wahnsinnig gespannt ist, dann weiß ich, dass du wieder einmal den Weg zu mir finden wirst.

Hinaus aus deinem geliebten Cottage in Cornwall, weg von deinem behaglichen Landgut in Schottland, fort von deiner Frau, hin zu mir, in dieses riesige Schloss, das nach wie vor mein Zuhause darstellt. Durch die große Halle hindurch, die steinernen Treppen nach unten, durch die langen Gänge, bis du schließlich vor dem Bild stehst, das den Eingang zu meiner Wohnung schützt.

Dumbledore hat es vor langer Zeit auf meinen Wunsch hin anfertigen lassen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich es betrachte, packt mich die Sehnsucht ebenso wie bei jedem Blick aus dem Fenster, den ich bewusst wahrnehme. Die Aussicht auf dem Gemälde ändert sich. Mal sieht man Seen, mal die Berge, manchmal einfach nur grüne Hügel. Und wann immer ein Besucher davor steht, erscheint ein Römer in altertümlicher Rüstung, im Hintergrund der Hadrianswall.

Das Passwort, das er von dir verlangt zu hören, hat sich seit damals nicht geändert. Und noch immer bestehe ich darauf, dass du meine Wohnung auf diesem Weg betrittst und nicht per Flohpulver reist. Ich habe aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft du mich nun bereits gefragt hast, warum ich nicht zulasse, dass du meinen Kamin benutzt. Bisher hast du nie eine Antwort bekommen und ich habe auch nicht vor, das zu ändern.

Wir beide führen nun mal eine seltsame Beziehung. Wieso sollte ich dir etwas erlauben, das ich allen anderen ebenfalls verwehre? Nein, es ist bereits als großer Vertrauensbeweis zu sehen, dass du seit Jahren dein eigenes Passwort hast und meine Gemächer jederzeit betreten kannst. Du weißt das, denn du kennst mich, wahrscheinlich besser als irgendjemand sonst. Schließlich kennen wir uns seit meinem ersten Schuljahr hier und mittlerweile ist einige Zeit vergangen.

Ich weiß längst nicht mehr genau, wie es begonnen hat. Ich war elf, du warst 16. Du warst Vertrauensschüler, ich einer unter mehreren Erstklässlern. Du warst der Stolz Slytherins, alles, wofür dieses Haus stand und wir bewunderten dich dafür. Merlin, was haben wir Kleinen zu dir aufgeschaut, was habe ich dich respektiert! Die Tage vergingen, ich wurde älter und langsam wich der Respekt. Du hattest die Schule verlassen, nun waren wir die Älteren und für die unteren Klassen das, was du stets für uns verkörpert hattest. Nicht, dass ich jemals besonders im Rampenlicht stand, aber ich gehörte trotz meines Außenseiterdaseins dazu.

Ich kam gerade in die sechste Klasse, als du plötzlich wieder da warst. Am 1.September saßest du auf einmal oben am Lehrertisch und zehn Minuten später wusste ganz Slytherin, dass du hier warst, um die umfangreiche Bibliothek für irgendeine Arbeit zu nutzen. Was genau blieb zumindest für eine kleine Weile dein Geheimnis. Nicht, dass es uns überhaupt interessiert hätte- wir bekamen deine Anwesenheit anfangs sowieso nur bei den Mahlzeiten mit.

Gute drei Wochen später nahmst du an unserem Zaubertränkeunterricht teil und bist nach der Stunde für eine halbe Ewigkeit mit unserem Lehrer in dessen Büro verschwunden, um anschließend bepackt mit einem ganzen Stapel voll Notizen wieder herauszukommen, wie uns die Drittklässler erzählt haben. Erst da fingen wir an zu rätseln, was dich wohl zurück nach Hogwarts getrieben hat.

Sie hatten nicht gelogen, als sie uns erzählten, dass du in der Bibliothek arbeitest. Eines Abends, als alle anderen bereits gegangen waren und ich soeben die Bücher, die ich für einen Aufsatz für „Geschichte der Zauberei" gebraucht hatte, zurückbringen wollte, betratest du die Bibliothek, nicktest Madam Pince zu und gingst schnurstracks auf die Verbotene Abteilung zu. Der Tisch, auf dem mein angefangener Aufsatz lag, stand genau daneben und so hieltest du inne und deine Augen suchten nach mir.

Kaum dass du mich erspäht hattest, glitt dein Blick nach unten, auf mein Abzeichen. „Slytherin also.", murmeltest du mehr zu dir selbst und ich spürte, wie ich stolz mein Kinn reckte. Ich war nicht mehr der kleine Junge, der alles, was du tatest, aus großen, dunklen Augen bewundernd verfolgte. „Allerdings.", entgegnete ich dir, während ich mich innerlich fragte, was das hier bitte gerade war. Eine Diskussion darüber, dass ich zum selben Haus gehörte wie du damals?

Du mustertest mich kurz und gabst mir somit die Gelegenheit, dich ebenfalls eingehend zu betrachten. Ich glaubte mich erinnern zu können, dass deine Haare früher kürzer gewesen waren, doch ihre Länge steht dir, damals wie heute. Du schenktest mir eines deiner kühlen Lächeln. „Wie heißt du?", wolltest du wissen und wer war ich schon, dass ich dir die Antwort verweigert hätte? „Severus Snape", erwiderte ich also und wartete ab.

„Bist du gut in Zaubertränke?", war deine nächste Frage und ich sah dich überrascht an. Du wipptest ungeduldig hin und her, zogst eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und es wurde offensichtlich, dass du es nicht gewöhnt bist, dass man dich warten lässt. Innerlich grinste ich und beschloss nun, deine Geduld ein wenig auf die Probe zu stellen. Immerhin hattest du hier auf Hogwarts keine höhere Stellung als ich. Ich war Schüler, du Besucher.

Seelenruhig packte ich meine Sachen zusammen, stopfte den angefangenen Aufsatz in meine Tasche und schraubte das Tintenfass zu. Du schnaubtest leise neben mir, offenbar nicht besonders erfreut darüber, wie ich dich behandelte. Aber hey, es machte Spaß! „Zaubertränke…", sagte ich bedächtig und drehte mich zu dir um, die Arme verschränkt. „Darin bin ich gut, allerdings." „Schön." Deine Stimme klang genervt. „Kannst du mir helfen?"

Und irgendwie nahm das Ganze seinen Lauf. Du schriebst eine Arbeit über Salazar Slytherin, sein Leben und seine Werke, und für den Teil mit den Zaubertränken brauchtest du meine Hilfe, schließlich solltest du alle nachbrauen. Wir trafen uns jeden zweiten Abend und in einer dunklen, stürmischen Nacht wie heute küssten wir uns zum ersten Mal. Doch seitdem geschah vieles.

Nun bist du verheiratet, hast ein Kind, dessen Patenonkel ich bin, und kommst mich noch immer besuchen. Unregelmäßig zwar, aber wen kümmert das? Heute wird es wieder geschehen, ich kann es fühlen. Ich höre bereits deine hallenden Schritte auf der steinernen Treppe, beobachte die Rückseite des Gemäldes und dann ertönt die Stimme meines Wächters. „Passwort!", verlangt er und ich weiß, dass seine stechenden Augen dich misstrauisch mustern werden, obwohl er dich mittlerweile kennt.

„Lucius Septimius Severus", gibst du die Antwort und ich seufze leise. Ewigkeiten ist es her, dass du mir von jenem römischen Kaiser erzähltest, der auf einem Feldzug durch Britannien starb und dessen Namen wir beide teilweise tragen. Nun ziert sein Abbild, so wie ich ihn mir vorstelle, mein Gemälde und gibt soeben den Weg in meine Wohnung frei, für dich, meinen Geliebten. Mit raschen Schritten betrittst du sie, schaust mir entgegen und streichst dir eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ohja, unser letztes Treffen liegt eine Weile zurück, Geliebter.

Zwei Stunden später bist du eingeschlafen und erst jetzt habe ich die Gelegenheit, dich eingehend zu betrachten. Entspannt liegst du auf der weichen Matratze, halb verdeckt von dem dünnen Laken und deine langen Haare haben sich fächerförmig auf dem Kopfkissen ausgebreitet. Dein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich regelmäßig, deine Augen sind geschlossen und deine dunklen Wimpern werfen Schatten auf die helle Haut deiner Wangen.

Du magst es nicht, wenn man dich beobachtet und dennoch tue ich nichts lieber, wenn ich dich nach etlichen Monaten wieder einmal zu Gesicht bekomme. Denn nicht einmal du schaffst es zu verhindern, dass dir im Schlaf die Gesichtszüge entgleisen und du gelöst wirkst, nicht so angespannt und streng, wie dich alle Welt kennt. Ich wäre glücklich darüber, dein wahres Ich sehen zu dürfen, wenn ich wüsste, dass du es mich freiwillig erblicken lässt. Stattdessen muss ich dich still und heimlich betrachten, zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem du es nicht bemerken kannst. Traurig, nicht wahr?

Ich habe niemals vorgehabt, es so weit kommen zu lassen. Es ist niemals meine Absicht gewesen, tiefere Gefühle entstehen zu lassen oder überhaupt ins Spiel zu bringen. Aber du hast nicht gefragt. Hast dich niemals erkundigt, was ich empfinde, wenn du mich küsst, wenn deine schlanken Finger meinen Körper verwöhnen und deine Lippen die meinen einfangen. Hat es dich jemals interessiert? Da war so viel Lust, hast du gedacht, das ließe keinen Platz für mehr?

In Nächten wie diesen, wenn ich dich nach zahlreichen Wochen wieder treffe, nimmt mich dein Zauber ebenso gefangen wie damals als Jugendlicher. Was die meisten Menschen als „kalt" bezeichnen, hat mich in seinen Bann gezogen und durch den Strudel der Jahre hinweg noch tiefer mit hineingerissen, in dieses grausame Spiel, das beginnt, mein Leben zu verschlingen.

Ob du mich wohl verstehen würdest, wenn du hören könntest, was ich mit mir selbst bespreche, während du seelenruhig neben mir schläfst? Wohl nicht. Wahrscheinlich würdest du eine Augenbraue in die Höhe ziehen, mich spöttisch mustern und mir anschließend erklären, dass das unmöglich sein kann. Nun, für dich mag das die einzige Antwort sein, doch ich weiß es besser. Ich bin dir längst verfallen, weiß es in meinem tiefsten Inneren und weiß ebenso, dass ich dem niemals mehr entfliehen kann, selbst wenn ich wollte.

Vielleicht vermutest du es bereits, ahnst, dass es für mich weit mehr ist als bloße Spielerei, als purer Sex, als reine Befriedigung. Oder bist du auch dafür blind? So, wie du es schon immer warst, was mich betrifft? Wie intelligent du auch sein magst, in Herzensangelegenheiten hat dir dein kühler, berechneter Intellekt noch niemals geholfen. Seltsam, sagst du? Seltsam, dass ausgerechnet ich dich anklagen will, deine Gefühle nicht zu zeigen oder die anderer zu bemerken?

Nenn es, wie du willst, für mich ist es jedenfalls Ironie des Schicksals. Weshalb musste ich dem Mann begegnen, dem es noch leichter fällt, Gefühlsregungen zu unterdrücken als mir selbst? Wird dir nun bewusst, wie lächerlich die Situation ist? Zwei Menschen, beide geradezu unfähig zu lieben, beide als kalte Slytherins erzogen, beide verbittert und enttäuscht vom Leben- gerade wir mussten uns begegnen. Um einander zu retten oder noch tiefer in die Verdammnis zu stürzen?

Frag nicht danach, Geliebter, denn ich könnte dir keine zufrieden stellende Antwort geben. Ich weiß nur, dass ich mich in deinen Armen lebendig fühle; jede einzelne Sekunde, die ich mit dir verbringe, erlebe ich intensiver als all die Jahre zuvor. Wie kannst du das? Wie kannst du die Menschen mit einem deiner kühlen Lächeln verzaubern und sie dazu bringen, dich faszinierend zu finden, trotz der Gefahr, die augenscheinlich von dir ausgeht?

Ich habe Jahre damit verbracht, darüber zu rätseln und bin doch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Du bist du und das ist alles. Du verhältst dich, wie man es von dir erwartet und, bei Merlin, manchmal hasse ich es, denn nicht einmal mir ist es vergönnt, stets hinter deine Maske zu blicken und den Menschen Lucius Malfoy zu erkennen, der alleine in der Dunkelheit sitzt und dem man nicht ansehen kann, ob er sich wohl fühlt oder zu Tode ängstigt.

Es ist schwierig, dich zu lieben, weißt du das? Du bist stolz, das macht es nicht gerade einfach, sich dir vollkommen hinzugeben und das Gleiche von dir zu erwarten. Selbst nach all den Jahren kann ich nicht sagen, wie du in bestimmten Situationen reagieren wirst, aber dennoch weiß ich eines: dir zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe, käme in etwa einem Sprung von einer der Steilküsten Englands gleich. Ich würde den Wind pfeifen hören, der in meinen Ohren wie Hohngelächter klänge, würde unten aufprallen, auf dem Boden der Tatsachen, und würde daran zerbrechen.

Egal, wie verbittert ich teilweise sein mag, ich hänge an diesem Leben und ich habe keinerlei Veranlassung, alles zu zerstören, was mir wichtig ist. Und ob du es nun glauben magst oder nicht: jene seltenen Nächte mit dir sind mir wertvoll, so kostbar wie kaum etwas anderes. Was auch immer dich zu mir getrieben hat, ich habe nie danach gefragt und dich stattdessen jedes Mal mit offenen Armen empfangen. Jedes Mal, seit jener verhängnisvollen ersten Nacht, in der alles begann. Und, Merlin, es waren etliche zwischen damals und heute.

Geändert hat sich nichts Wesentliches. Noch immer bist du du und ich bin ich. Und nach wie vor gibt es Momente, in denen ich mich frage, ob es tatsächlich Liebe sein kann, was ich für dich empfinde? Ich bin nicht sonderlich bewandert in diesem Gebiet, aber dennoch- würde mich jemand fragen, ich würde mit „Ja" antworten. Denn es lässt sich nicht mit einfacher Lust erklären, dass ich Herzklopfen bekomme, sobald du meine Wohnung betrittst, meinst du nicht auch?

Ganz gleich, was es ist, du wirst es niemals erfahren. Du bist verheiratet und seit Jahren mein Geliebter- weshalb sollte ich plötzlich beginnen, von Gefühlen zu sprechen, die sich bereits vor Ewigkeiten regten? Um dir anschließend noch erklären zu müssen, dass ich nicht erst seit gestern meine Zweifel darüber habe, ob es für mich tatsächlich nur Sex ist? Oh nein, Lucius, dafür wiederum kenne ich dich nun zu gut.

Ein Blick auf die verzauberten Fenster meiner Wohnung genügt und schon habe ich festgestellt, dass der Himmel bereits in Flammen steht. Aurora nimmt ihren Platz ein und zeigt mir somit, dass du bald aufwachen, dich anziehen und wieder gehen wirst. Meine Zeit ist beinahe abgelaufen, denn sobald deine Lider flattern, werde ich mich umdrehen und so tun, als würde ich ebenfalls schlafen, damit du nicht bemerkst, dass ich dich beobachtet habe, so wie jede Nacht, die du neben mir verbringst,

Knappe fünfzehn Minuten später stehst du tatsächlich angekleidet vor mir, küsst mich zum Abschied und schleichst dich dann hinaus, durch die langen Gänge, die steinernen Treppen nach oben, die Große Halle hindurch und, wie ich weiß, zurück nach Cornwall, zurück in das Leben, in dem für uns kaum Platz vorgesehen ist und in dem ich keinerlei Anspruch auf dich erheben kann.

Und ich bleibe hier, in Hogwarts. Und werde weiterhin tun, was ich auch vorher immerzu getan habe: essen, schlafen, unterrichten, korrigieren. Doch vor allem werde ich eines tun: warten. Warten auf die nächste stürmische Nacht, warten auf dich, warten darauf, dich wieder betrachten zu können, während du schläfst. Und dann werde ich mich daran erinnern, wie viele Nächte wir bereits geteilt haben und irgendwann wird es mir gleich sein, ob du mich liebst, je geliebt hast oder je lieben wirst, denn in meiner Erinnerung wird nur Platz sein für all die Zärtlichkeiten, die wir in jener langen Zeit ausgetauscht haben, und dann wird es mir wie Liebe vorgekommen.

Denn nichts kann schöner sein.

OoOoO

Es ist Unsinn

Sagt die Vernunft

Es ist was es ist

Sagt die Liebe

Es ist Unglück

Sagt die Berechnung

Es ist nichts als Schmerz

Sagt die Angst

Es ist aussichtslos

Sagt die Einsicht

Es ist was es ist

Sagt die Liebe

Es ist lächerlich

Sagt der Stolz

Es ist leichtsinnig

Sagt die Vorsicht

Es ist unmöglich

Sagt die Erfahrung

Es ist was es ist

Sagt die Liebe

OoOoO

Wie gesagt, der letzte Teil ist ein Gedicht von Erich Fried. Es gefällt mir einfach gut und ich finde, es rundet das Ganze relativ gut ab /Schulternzuck/, deshalb hab ich's mir ausgeliehen. Ich hoffe, euch hat die Story ein wenig gefallen.

Liebe Grüße,

Maia


End file.
